Motion detectors are security system components that can trigger an alarm in the event of a burglary, fire or other critical conditions. Motion detectors are also energy conservation components, which can shut-off lights or disable other power consuming devices when there is no perceivable activity. Motion detectors utilize a variety of technologies, such as video cameras, ultrasonic emitter and detector combinations and infrared sensors in order determine if movement is occurring within a target area.